Littlefoot's Adventures of Young Sherlock Holmes
Littlefoot's Adventures of Young Sherlock Holmes is another upcoming Land Before Time/Steven Spielberg crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends' next adventure takes them to a Boys' School in London, England where they met future famous detective named Sherlock Holmes and his future partner John (Dr.) Watson and they join them to solve the mysterious deaths happening in London caused by Hallucinations. Trivia *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kovu, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade,Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Elena, Princess Sofia, Cyd Ripley, Shelby Marcus, Archimedes, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Pterano, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kronk, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Chanticleer, Celebi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Carface, Killer, Oogie Boogie, The Grand Duke of Owls, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Winterbolt, Master Xehanort, Shuriki, Bowser Jr., Azula, Ranamon, the Psycho Rangers, The Horned King, Creeper, Makunga, Pete, Rothbart, Dr. Facilier, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Hades, Ursula, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. *Unlike BrerJake90's film Pooh's Adventures of Young Sherlock Holmes, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Lion King films, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the Mickey Mouse films, Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, the Looney Tunes films, Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin films, Free Willy 1-3, The Swan Princess films, The Goonies, An American Tail films, The Little Mermaid ''films, ''The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Rock-a-Doodle, Pokémon 4Ever, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Scooby-Doo films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Dinosaur, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, and Sleeping Beauty. *''The Land Before Time'', The Goonies, An American Tail, and Young Sherlock Holmes were produced by Steven Spielberg, Frank Marshall, and Kathleen Kennedy for Amblin Entertainment. *''The Black Cauldron'', The Goonies, and Young Sherlock Holmes were released in theaters in 1985. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Shadow101815 will make this film instead. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Shadow101815